halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon:Annual Halo Fanon Wikia Awards/2018
Welcome one and all to the Eleventh Annual Halo Fanon Wikia Awards for 2018. We are honoured by your attendance to this annual community awards ceremony and celebration, the eleventh, and as we hope every year, not the last of its kind. This project is coordinated by the Halo Fanon Wiki Administration, and we once again thank the Star Wars Fanon Wiki for donating the concept of this annual community ritual to us many years ago. We look forward to your participation in this community-wide celebration, and hope that you will all participate! Now, read the regulations, nominate your favourite articles, and vote! Regulations #Nominations at around 12:00 AM midnight UTC (Coordinated Universal Time) on December 1st, 2018 and voting begins at the same time on December 15th. It will conclude promptly at 12:00 AM midnight UTC on December 31st, 2018! Any exceptions to this are listed below. Final winners will be announced and receive their awards on January 1st, 2019! #'Voting Qualifications': Users eligible to nominate and vote must have been users for at least four weeks and have sixty or more mainspace edits in order to vote. Because of the style of this ceremony, sockpuppets and sock masters are not invited, and will be promptly banned from the Wiki and barred from future voting. Newer users who spam edits just to gain the required amount to participate will also be barred from voting. #'Nominations': ##You may only nominate articles for a category so long as it expressly fits the definition of each category. Nominations that are not eligible for a category will be deleted or moved to the appropriate category by the administration. You may request a clarification about the definition of any category from . You may not nominate an article for more than one category, with the exception of Best Canon Expansion and Best Concept. Articles that are not eligible for nomination will be removed without any notice if they are found to have "content issues" ("Unrealistic", "Non-Canon Friendly", etc.) ##You may nominate an unlimited number of articles written by any number of other authors for any number of categories. However, you are restricted to nominating only one of your articles for only one category for the whole ceremony. This is to promote professional sportsmanship. For categories pertaining to users ("Best Writer of the Year", "Breakthrough User of the Year"), you may not nominate yourself. ##"Recycled" articles will not be accepted into the nomination process. An article that has received minor or no edits for the duration of the year is not eligible for the event. Every article's edit history will be checked when nominated, and will remain valid for nomination only if it has received moderate to major changes/improvements throughout the year. ##You must nominate articles according to the proper format (listed below). Fill out all the fields when submitting a nomination, and post the completed nomination form underneath the category that you're nominating the article in question for. ##Perceived breaches of good conduct and professional sportsmanship will be prosecuted by the administration to maintain the dignity of this voting system. ##The author of an article reserves the right to withdraw his or her own article from a nomination at any time, with or without given reasons. However, if a user has nominated an article that is not their own, they may not withdraw it. ##Eligible categories are decided in advance by the administration. If you have a suggestion for the addition or removal of a category, please discuss it with one of the administrators. ##Winning articles of the previous annual awards be nominated only if it's been improved upon drastically after receiving a previous award, for a maximum of three awards in separate years. This applies only to the articles, not the authors of the articles, who may only win the Best Writer or Breakthrough User award once. This does not mean that the article can only win three awards; for example, if an article can be nominated for the Best Canon Expansion category, along with its own category, and wins in the top three awards of the year, and does so for three separate years, the article in question can theoretically win nine awards in total (this is, however, highly unlikely). #You may always contest in a category even if you won an article in that same category before with a different article. #'Voting': ##Eligible users may vote for a maximum of two articles in a given category. You may vote for only one of your own articles for the entire ceremony, no matter how many articles you have in how many categories. You may not vote for yourself under a user category. ##Please sign your vote with a non-bubble text signature to verify your identity. ##You do not have to vote for an article you nominated. ##The process has two stages: nomination and voting. Users may nominate articles for the Annual Awards from December 1st, 2018 to December 15th, 2018, in order to fill out the categories with prospective AA winners. Then, from the 15th to the 30th, voting will take place across all categories. ##Winners of the Heroic, Legendary and Mythic Articles of the year will be decided between December 30th, 2018, and January 1st, 2019 ##Any categories with ties by 12:00 AM UTC on December 30th, 2018 (24 hours before the end of the vote) will be remitted from public voting and will enter private administrative ballot to decide ties. The results of the ballot will be announced afterwards. All administrators with a registered email will have twenty-four hours to decide ties. #'Winning': ##The article for the most votes in a given category will be formally acknowledged as the winner for the category, and the article and its author will be commended by an official award granted by the administration approximately by January 1st, 2019 and the end of the ceremony. Category-winning articles will be eligible for winning the Heroic, Legendary or Mythic Article of the Year awards once voting is over. ##In the event of a tie, a tiebreaker will be performed, and the winner will be decided by private administrative ballot. The ballot's content will be disclosed at the end of the ceremony. ##If an article is the only nomination in its category and receives fewer than three votes, it will be combined with another similar category after the voting process to avoid "winning by default", and votes will be counted accordingly. ##Only one article may win each award in the placement category from 2018 onwards. In the event of a tie at this stage, a private ballot will be held by the Administration to determine the winner. This has been done due to several years of two or more articles winning a major award due to ties. #'Questions': Please address if you have any questions whatsoever. Nomination Process Please fill out the following form for any nominations and file underneath the appropriate category: ARTICLENAME ( ) *'Name': ARTICLENAME *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (NUMBEROFVOTES) For the Best Canon Expansion of the Year category, the special application to be used is as such: ARTICLENAME ( ) *'Name': ARTICLENAME *'Original Article': *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (NUMBEROFVOTES) For the Best Writer or Breakthrough User of the Year category, the special application to be used is as such: *'Name': *'Nominator': Voting (NUMBEROFVOTES) Category Definitions Characters *Best SPARTAN of the Year — Any character enrolled in any SPARTAN program. *Best UNSC Personnel of the Year — Any character associated with the UNSC Marine Corps/Navy/Army/Air Force or any of its subordinate commands. Does not include SPARTANs. *Best Sangheili Character of the Year — Any Sangheili character of any affiliation. *Best Third-Party Faction Character — Any non-Sangheili character who is affiliated with a non-UNSC organization; includes, but is not limited to: AI, Insurrectionists, organized criminals, Forerunners, Precursors, etc. Technologies *Best Vehicle of the Year — Any classification of vehicle or individual vehicle capable of spaceflight, extra-atmospheric, or ground travel. *Best Technology of the Year — Any physical object or knowledge paradigm used to influence an individual's interaction with the environment, including, but not limited to, defensive systems, weapons, equipment, etc... Societal *Best Event of the Year — Any event that occurs, including a military engagement (battle, campaign, or war) between any contenders for any length of time, or a non-military event. *Best Location of the Year — Anything involving planets, cities, space stations etc. If it's on a map, it can be nominated here. *Best Organization of the Year — Any organization, including, but not limited to, governments, militaries, military subdivisions, units, civilian corporations, etc... Stories *Best Novel of the Year — Best long literary fiction. A nominated novel does not have to be completed but substantial progress should have been made. There is a general minimum length threshold for novels to be considered. Does not include roleplays. *Best Short Fiction of the Year — Best short literary fiction. Short fictions can be nominated in groups or collections. It is recommended that the nominated fiction is completed. Users *Best Writer of the Year — For literary excellence in writing articles, fictions, roleplays, and/or productions. *Breakthrough User of the Year — For newfound outstanding participation and contribution on the wiki and friendly interaction with the community. Miscellaneous *Best Concept of the Year — A sort of 'other' category for quality articles that do not fit into any other category or are not seen enough on the site to warrant their own section; species, games etc. *Best Canon Expansion of the Year — A well-written article based off a canon element or article that has strong connections to canon as well as the author's own creativity. *Best Collaboration of the Year — Any singular collaborative work, including but not limited to, roleplays, expanded universe, alternate universe, or other type of article written by two or more people that does not qualify for any of the above categories. Placement *Heroic Article of the Year — The article with the third most number of votes in the "placement" stage. *Legendary Article of the Year — The article with the second most number of votes in the "placement" stage. *Mythic Article of the Year — The article with the most number of votes in the "placement" stage. =Nominations and Voting= Characters Best SPARTAN of the Year Andra-D054 ( ) *'Name': Andra-D054 *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (5) #I think I've brought up my reticence about the idea of a Delta Company post-343i just about every time they've come up for an AA or GA vote, but darn it all, I'd be better able to resent it if the authors involved didn't keep writing their characters so well. While Merlin-D032 has always seemed to me like Distant's flagship and has been both grown and revised as an article since nomination last year, it looks to me like Andra's article was the one to really come into its own in 2018. The difference in page-naming convention first struck me as odd, but I was pleased to find had specific intention behind it in reading through, and the character reaches out to make significant ties with other users' characters. Showing up in more than one Weekly post and RPs both on and off-site has also helped get the character out there and seen regularly, making her known to some degree by I should think most of the community. Those, in short, are I think what Spartan of the Year is there to recognize. That Damn Sniper 22:24, December 15, 2018 (UTC) #While I agree with Sniper's concerns and issues about the Delta Company, I can't help but be completely impressed with what Distant has achieved with Andra (and Merlin!). I have had an extreme privilege to listen to, and occasionally collaborate with, Distant as he suggests ideas for the article as he tries to tie the awkward fitting Delta's into the wider Halo canon. Distant has done an excellent job, and I genuinely believe that Andra will go down as one of the site's finest written Spartans. Completely deserving. slowfuture (Talk) 23:15, December 15, 2018 (UTC) #Instinct tells me that by sheer nature of article seniority, Merlin should be the Distant Spartan article netting this award. However, Andra's article has undergone a significant amount of polishing in recent months and definitely shines through as the better article. A great combination of character construction and page design makes this a shoo-in for this year's Best Spartan. #The amount of reworks and improvements made to the article since it’s creation shows exactly how much effort was put into this article and why it’s worthy of this award. [[User:KingOfYou115|'KOY-1150-5']] '-' (Talk) '-' * KingOfYou115 throws a book at . 18:46, December 18, 2018 (UTC) #I think, for this one, I can just say "See Above" for all the reasons this gets one of my votes. Timothy Emeigh 23:30, December 19, 2018 (EST) Merlin-D032 ( ) *'Name': Merlin-D032 *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (1) #While I do really appreciate all the work put into Andra this year, I can't help but to also give a second vote to Merlin. Each Spartan in this category really deserves a vote, in my mind, receiving extensive edits through the year, and ending up with a significantly better page as an end result. However, alongside Andra, I feel like Merlin has seen this the most. Distant has really put in the work for his two Spartans this year, both on their pages and their characterization beyond. As such, they get my votes for this category, and I'm looking forward to see how they develop going forawrd. Timothy Emeigh 23:30, December 19, 2018 (EST) Amber-G330 ( ) *'Name': Amber-G330 *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (0) Cody-B042 ( ) *'Name': Cody-B042 *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (0) Best Sangheili Character of the Year Grono 'Yendam ( ) *'Name': Grono 'Yendam *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (2) #Since popping up early this year, this article in particular has been something UZ has been persistently working on bringing to a high level of quality, putting him up for GA almost as soon as it was eligible to gather feedback and securing FotM just a few months later. While I see ways in which it still can grow, everything on the page has been accomplished within this past year, and that makes it a pretty neat measure of UZ's development as a writer. That development is commendable (and coincidentally must mean we're still doing something right as a site if we contributed to that growth in some meaningful way). That Damn Sniper 00:03, December 16, 2018 (UTC) #I'm honestly still new to this whole Annual Awards thing and seeing new users pop out of the wood-work with excellent articles is honestly inspiring to see and reaffirms my belief in this community to gather and foster literary talent in the Halo fanfiction community. Grono 'Yendam is an interesting character, experiencing many different moments that would have been the defining moment of a character's life and nothing more. Grono has been many things: a religious zealot, a patriot, a terrorist. He's gone from one place to another, seeking his purpose and making a little legend and a little metal on his way to the top. If anything that can be said about this character, it is that he is surprisingly loyal to the causes he joins up to their eventual end. And to think UZ hasn't veered very far from the initial concept he presented to us upon first arriving. Grono 'Yendam is a much appreciated and solid addition to the Halo Fanon dramatis personae. On another note, I have not had the oppurtunity to fully immerse myself into UZ's universe but what I see there are very cool ideas though I hope he may let them simmer a bit longer in the oven, I think some are a bit simplistic which will only develop and blossom into solid factions and events in the future. UZ and Grono's journey is one to watch and invest in. - Best UNSC Personnel of the Year Allison Spurgeon ( ) *'Name': Allison Spurgeon *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (2) #Although the article's biography isn't up to the point much of the intro strives to make, I love that part of this character's concept is to help explain why part of the Halo universe today is the way it is. When done this way, the character is almost a kind of canon expansion and make themselves a fixture in the universe to act based upon. LHF also makes callouts to some parts of the Halo-verse I would never have thought of, like Richard Sekibo and Jeromi's history of flirting with military discharge. What has been written so far, though, makes for an excellent account of the Human-Covenant War on the Naval side, both in battles and Spurgeon's upward climb through the ranks. I'll be keeping a closer eye on this article especially as LHF gets to Spurgeon's deeds going forward into the post-War era, as her continued support of weapons like the NOVA mean she's likely to develop an agenda all her own, and clear prospect has me excited. That Damn Sniper 01:48, December 16, 2018 (UTC) #With this one, I'm going to have to agree with Sniper with my vote. While both articles in this category are well developed for just being created at this point, and have come far from being blank slates earlier in the year, I find myself agreeing with Sniper's points to a large degree. While I believe we haven't seen Spurgeon as much in stories and other such things outside of the article, the interesting concepts, connections to the lore, and choice of writing style LHF went with are enough to push past this downside and the articles overall shorter length and land it as my vote for this year. Regardless, I look forward to seeing both develop, and I believe they've got plenty of room to grow and perhaps see themselves back here again next year. Timothy Emeigh 23:30, December 19, 2018 (EST) Blake Karmyn ( ) *'Name': Blake Karmyn *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (0) Best Third-Party Faction Character of the Year Kyle Craig ( ) *'Name': Kyle Craig *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (1) #Even though it has some minor problems, I've seen Vadum work hard on Kyle Craig over this last year. I feel kinda weird nominating an article when I'm more or less a newer user, but I have to say that I've read Kyle Craig multiple times and haven't been disappointed. Whenever I think of a human in the crime area of things on Halo Fanon, Craig is always one of the first to come to mind, and after winning Fanon of the Month this year, I think Craig has a decent chance at top spot for third-party characters. A job well done, Vadum! Elena Zaytseva ( ) *'Name': Elena Zaytseva *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (1) #While not nearly as developed as its competitor and having less time to do so, Elena Zaytseva, mother to the renown Tim character Sasha "Robot" Zaytseva, I consider my pick for Best Third-Party Individual in 2018. It's a little bit rough around the edges with several incomplete sections and lacking the unique formating of Sasha - however, it is the contents that really draw me in and how Tim conceptualized many of the events that came to define Elena's character. Unlike a lot of characters on Halo Fanon, the universe does not revolve around her, she's just a regular girl trying to make a place for herself in a turmolous galaxy. Her unique viewpoint as a fairly down-to-earth civilian and the tonal consistency of her character make me think she is the better choice this year. While I believe still that Kyle Craig definitely deserves his time to shine, I had to heavily consider my decision and found while the article is pretty with unique formatting, the inconsistency of the character in personality and story events are a turn-off, though an understandable consequence from Vadum's character being definitely prominently by RP interactions over novels from what I've been able to discern from Vadumverse. Kyle feels more like a mishmash of good ideas but not a single definable character which has me concluding that Elena has won over my vote this year. - Technological Best Vehicle of the Year ( ) *'Name': *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (0) Transcendent Passage ( , , and ) *'Name': Transcendent Passage *'Author': , , and *'Nominator': Voting (2) #I can scarcely break the surface with a voting comment of all the awesome concepts worked into this article, but perhaps best would be to start at the top with how unique the concept of a luxury liner as almost more of a Location than Ship article is. In the same vein as the Infinity, it provides a storytelling platform large enough to tell stories entirely aboard, yet mobile enough to go where a story's narrative demands—yet, putting it far above the Infinity in this regard is that it's a civilian setting instead of dedicated military, providing a space for all things illicit. The sheer amount of content gone into the page is a credit to its authors' joint dedication, and its resulted in a fantastic addition to the EUs it takes part in. Going to have to plot out a short story to take characters of mine there soon. That Damn Sniper 07:50, December 16, 2018 (UTC) #Once again, I'm finding myself agreeing with Sniper. Just the concept of a Covenant cruiser made into a luxury liner is enough to grab my attention, and, while not immediately presenting itself as something that could fit well within the Halo universe, this collection of authors has managed to make it do just that. With things such as the clever easter egg about the "IRK Pub" blending in near seamlessly amongst the more serious aspects of the ship, they have managed to create an environment that could be explored from several different angles and I can't wait to see develop further. Timothy Emeigh 23:30, December 19, 2018 (EST) Best Technology of the Year Interstellar Nuclear Kill Vehicle ( ) *'Name': Interstellar Nuclear Kill Vehicle *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (2) #For anyone unfamiliar with the concept, I'm pretty sure the last quote on the page about "a NOVA strapped to a slipspace drive" just about sums it up. Makes a lot of sense, practical in an Occam's razor kind of way. But the expansion Distant's able to go into about its intricacies and the history of its creators and their handling of the weapon is what really makes for an interesting read, and I'm glad it makes the two known instances of NOVAs going off in canon significant to its history. And, despite the above quote, I like that it's taken seriously to the degree of linking to the effects of a nuclear explosion on the human body and includes Oppenheimer's quote about the first nuclear detonation. On a galactic scale, this functions very similar to the ICBMs and nuclear weapons of today, and deserves some gravitas when considered using; going so far as to never have had one fired, this article seems to accomplish that to me. That Damn Sniper 08:21, December 16, 2018 (UTC) #Distant managed to make something that could easily be dismissed on another page as simply "A NOVA on a slipspace capable missile" into a full page without feeling stretched. While this article is in position to win by default at the time of this vote being written, I feel it could easily contend even if it had been a much more crowded category. Timothy Emeigh 23:30, December 19, 2018 (EST) Societal Best Event of the Year Tiamat Hostilities ( ) *'Name': Tiamat Hostilities *'Authors': *'Nominator': Voting (0) Best Location of the Year Jaeter ( , and ) *'Name': Jaeter *'Authors': , and *'Nominator': Voting (0) Barrow ( ) *'Name': Barrow *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (1) #While both planets are similar in terms of what is included, I'm going to have to give Barrow the edge over Jaeter. While I do feel that Jaeter having a long running RP set on it is a point in it's favor, the inclusion of things such as Barrow's wildlife and the standalone article about it's defense forces push it over the edge considering the similar quality of the base pages themselves. Overall, it just feels like a more developed world, and I really have to give credit to Michael.Dreams for what he's done with the world over 2018, especially considering it was started with half the year already in the past. Timothy Emeigh 23:30, December 19, 2018 (EST) Best Organization of the Year Republic of Levosia ( ) *'Name': Republic of Levosia *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (1) #Beside a missed extra "=" before one of the section titles, I can find very little wrong with this article. Minuteman, perhaps to be expected with an insurrection focused article, has managed to impress me with how developed this page has gotten in 2018 alone and just how connected it is to the rest of his universe. Much like DistantTide's INKV, I feel that this article could stand its ground even in a much more crowded category. As such, it gets my vote. Timothy Emeigh 23:30, December 19, 2018 (EST) Miscellaneous Best Concept of the Year The Silent Garden ( ) *'Name:':The Silent Garden *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (3) #In spite of all my griping about 'Forerunner space magic' over the years, I think that Tide has done a superb job in exploring and bringing together fragments of Forerunner lore into one of the most interesting articles of the year. #Still not quite sure I understand this page fully, but I feel that's more a testament to Tide's grasp of the, as Brodie called it, 'Forerunner space magic' than anything else. From what I do understand, it's a well developed article, and deserve this vote. Timothy Emeigh 23:30, December 19, 2018 (EST) #A reason I've never gone much into dealing with Forerunner technology is how incessantly vague it remains in the eternal cycle of "find tech/destroy it to deny enemy" Halo wallows in, but Distant does a wonderful job of giving specific purposes to throwaways like "neural physics" and uses to the Domain for storytelling in the up-to-date Halo era. A collective unconscious realm to justify storytelling devices as old as time like prophecy and dreams that have some bearing on reality? And bothers to call out and explain the Cortana/Gravemind moments in 3? Absolutely awesome. That Damn Sniper 04:53, December 20, 2018 (UTC) Best Canon Expansion of the Year SPARTAN-II Program, Class II ( ) *'Name': SPARTAN-II Program, Class II *'Original Article': *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (0) Best Collaboration of the Year RP:Imperium ( ) *'Name': RP:Imperium *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (0) Stories Best Novel of the Year Halo: Oversight ( ) *'Name': Halo: Oversight *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (0) Halo: From Ashes ( ) *'Name': Halo: From Ashes *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (0) Best Short Fiction of the Year His Own Hand ( ) *'Name': His Own Hand *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (0) Halo: The Final Visit ( ) *'Name': Halo: The Final Visit *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (0) Stand ( ) *'Name': Stand *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (0) Users Best Writer of the Year *'Name': *'Nominator': Voting (3) #Since his arrival on our site not too long ago, Distant has quickly proven himself as a talented writer whose work is always a pleasure to read. He's put a ton of work into writing (and in many cases re-writing) his articles to constantly improve their quality and his efforts to participate in various collaborations with other users has not gone unnoticed. I can think of no one else more deserving of the award this year. #I'm certainly not knocking previous winners of the award, but Distant is perhaps the most deserving nominee in recent years. The quality of his articles, his involvement with the community, and downright pleasant outlook make him a pleasure to work with and to have in the community. #Distant is arguably the biggest reason for my uptick in activity both onsite and the Discord. He has kept me constantly engaged by his interesting ideas and quality writing. This extends to his interactions with everyone else in the community. There are few users who have not collaborated with him or brainstormed ideas with at the very least. A very active and integral part of the new community that has sprung up on this old site. Very deserving. slowfuture (Talk) 18:19, December 18, 2018 (UTC) Breakthrough User of the Year *'Name': *'Nominator': Voting (1) #One of our newer users, UnggoyZealot has really settled into the community nicely this year and has already put together a nice assortment of articles. While there's always room for improvement, UZ has shown a lot of enthusiasm in taking feedback and in cooperating with others on our site, which is always great to see. Here's hoping that we see even greater things next year! *'Name': *'Nominator': Voting (0)